Behind the Mask (Pilot Chapter)
by KeepingThemAtBay
Summary: Love is not always simple. Sometimes it's straight forward, other times it's hidden behind a mask. She never expected falling in love with Sideswipe and Sunsreaker would be so easy, yet so hard. But what she doesn't remember is having her sights set on another mech who she forogt, while he has not forgotten his love for her. (pilot chapter only, review if you like it please)


**Behind the Mask (Pilot Chapter)**

_Here is a pilot "episode," excuse me, chapter of story that's been floating around in my head. I'm curious to see if anyone would read this and like it, but I may or may not continue, I'll just have to see. If you do want me to go forward with this, leave a review and I will continue after getting feedback. **  
**_

_Note. This is an excerpt of a possible future Chapter._

_A Little about this story: it's not a "cross species" story, but is centered around two pretenders who crash land on earth. One cannot access his memory while another is infected by a rapid virus that makes her extremely dangerous and prone to attack. These two pretenders must overcome these barriers to find who they really are before an impending attack nears to close for comfort. During the process of instability, one falls in love with two mechs of the same spark, and the other suffers from a broken bond. Eventually, the differences become to great and one will collapse under the strain._

**_Please excuse the mistakes, this was written on an iPad._**

_Jane the Pretender, Ryan the Pretender, Max, Torey, and Libby are my own characters. Transformers belongs to Paramout Pictures (not Michael Bay, he directed the films but he owns near zip) and Hasbro._

* * *

**_That Feeling That All Will Be Okay_**

* * *

Jane stood among the snow. Listening quietly to the muffled sounds all around her as the flakes fell one by one. The sun had long since ago set and it was late in the night. Her only light was a muffled pink-orange glow from the street lights and the small bright screen from the stolen GPS. The snow swished around her ankles and gathered on the ripped and shredded bulletproof vest that kept the cold at bay. She clutched her left arm and the jagged scales of her pretender-state armor bit into the stiff "flesh" of her palm. The shattered scales - looking much like a punctured egg shell - had not stopped sparking since the accident as the rotors spasmed with disconnected relays. The internal workings of her left arm was a mess and was mangled beyond safe standards. The holes in her chest pulsed and flashed beneath her tattered shirt, while her hasitly self-repaired hip joint threaten to collaspe.

She looked up into the white-gray sky, and the small snowflakes kissed the torn fragments of the right side of her face and the internal workings of her true form's jaw. She shuttered her eyes and hoped that she could just make it a little longer.

_But why go back? _whispered a voice in her head. _They_ had left her behind, not even with a second glance to the collapsed wall she was thrown through before they had to make a hasty retreat to save the lives of the soldiers. She cared for the soldiers lives and was glad that they were ushered out, but they didn't even bother to look for her.

They had left her, her once-enemies-now-friends and possible love interests. But now she could see it clearly. She had fallen over them in a state of unstableness with her processor, and her spark had ached for the chance to make amends for what she had done. It was all an act she realized with a jolt. On her part and theirs.

They did not truly love her, only as a friend or close sibling relationship. They had found someone else, someone better suit to their needs. And they did not need her anymore, that is why they had left her.

Jane growled in her throat and her remaining fingers curled into a sharp fist. She decided that she would also turn her back on them, leave them as they had left her. She did not need them, and they clearly did not need her.

She wanted to turn on her heal and stomp away, but she could not leave her true friends. Max, who was so geeky with robotics but a loyal friend all the same, Torey and his irritating whistling as he flew their chopper across the states, and Libby with her off handed questions and blunt ways. And there also was Ryan, who had been there since the beginning through every mishap and all of her recovery.

She would not, no, could not leave them behind.

Jane sighed and felt the cold air sting against her moist internal systems. She blinked slowly and fought with her emotions. She hated them for what they did, especially after what they had promised, but she could not leave her only true friends behind. She would return to base, she decided, find a way to get herself transferred to another establishment and leave the gold and silvere armored twins behind forever. She would create a barrier so thick between them, slowly at first until they realized it was slready to late. Yet, a part of her mind hoped that they would forgive her eventually so that she could find peace.

Jane pulled out the GPS and thrust away thoughts of Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, then she clicked the homing beacon on the device and melted into the shadows to wait for help to arrive.

* * *

_There's the pilot chapter. Differenet right? If you like it please leave a review and tell me what you think._


End file.
